1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for fixing a data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer, is generally equipped with a data storage device, such as a hard disk drive. Mounting the storage device to the electronic device by screws is inefficient and always requires a tool, such as a screw driver, which is inconvenient.